


Sharing is Caring

by orphan_account



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous AU, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, is Loki human is he a god are clint and tony avengers?, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is perfectly happy in his relationship with Tony, but sometimes he has other fantasies...and sometimes Daddy really does make dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no fucking clue where this came from but I suddenly had a need for this.
> 
> I knew I wanted it to be Loki and Tony in a relationship, with a third character there for the sake of a threesome (I considered Clint, Bruce, and Phil) and eventually settled on Clint just so that I could include both of my OTPs in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, this was written in a couple hours and then quickly proofread by yours truly, so if you notice any errors (or, ya know, places where I mixed up names because that happens sometimes) please tell me in comments!
> 
> Also I decided to just leave this as a sort of ambiguous AU. You can fill in all the backstory and stuff, all that's clear is that Tony and Loki are in a relationship and that they know Clint.
> 
> Enjoy~

Tony was leaning over Loki, three fingers working in and out of him as he spread and stretched him open. Loki was gorgeous like this, squirming and gasping and looking up at him with such unconditional love and trust in his eyes. And the way he was moaning “Daddy,” like it was the most important thing in the world to say the word just one more time, Tony couldn’t help but give into his lover’s every wish and desire.

And Tony loved it. Loved it every time he held Loki and pumped in and out of his Baby. Loved it when Loki begged to suck Daddy’s cock, promising that he’d been a good boy. Begging to play with Daddy’s cock as reward.

But tonight was extra special. He had a gift for his perfect Baby Boy, a surprise that he knew he’d love. 

“Daddy,” Loki whimpered, his voice sounding noticeably different than it normally did, and he looked up at Tony with such desperate innocence in his eyes, it took Tony’s breath away every time. “Please, I’m ready.”

Tony withdrew his fingers. “Are you, Baby?” Loki nodded. “Then Daddy has a surprise for you.”

Loki’s breath hitched. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what that surprise was, knew what was coming. He knew because he and Tony had agreed on it, and Tony had set it all up for him. It was Loki’s fantasy, after all, and Tony was only too happy to oblige him.

But still, Loki was playing along. Beyond playing along, he was completely lost on this, looking up at his Daddy and whispering, “F-For me?”

“For you, Baby. You’ve been so good lately, I wanted to give you something special.”

Loki blushed and looked around. “Where is it?”

“In the living room.”

Loki sat up slowly, looking at him eagerly. “I want to see it!”

“Alright, Baby,” Tony said, grinning. “Come on, let’s go see your surprise.” Tony stood and pulled Loki up by the hand, pulling him towards the door, then pausing before opening it. “Close your eyes.” Loki did so, a small smile touching his lips. Tony opened the door, then moved around behind Loki to cover his lover’s eyes with his hands, guiding him out into the living room. “Count of three. One. Two. Three!” Tony removed his hands and Loki opened his eyes, gasping at the sight.

Clint was sitting on the sofa, not a scrap of clothing on his body. His cock was hard and he was stroking it slowly and his eyes were trailing up and down Loki’s body without an ounce of shame in his hungry expression.

“D-Daddy?” Loki asked, turning to Tony with confusion playing across his face.

“It’s alright, Baby,” Tony assured him. “This is Clint. He wants to play with you, like I do.”

Loki turned back to Clint uncertainly, but the man leaned forward, pulling his hand from his cock. “It’s okay, Loki. I just want to play with you. Come sit in my lap?”

Loki was still hesitant, but Tony nudged him forward. “Go on, Baby, don’t be rude.” Loki followed his Daddy’s prompting and crossed the distance. 

He was unsure what to do when he got to Clint, so the man patted his lap. “Come on, don’t be shy. We’re going to have so much fun...”

Fun. Loki liked fun. And Daddy would never do anything to hurt him, never. He sank down into Clint’s lap, knees on either side of his hips, and looked uncertainly between Clint and Daddy, who’d taken a seat in the armchair across the coffee table. He bit his lip as he looked back to Clint, then glanced down at the man’s cock. It wasn’t quite as long as Daddy’s, but it was wider, and it made him want to squirm at the thought of having it inside him. When he looked back up at Clint, his eyes were excited. “C-Can I play with your cock?”

“Of course,” Clint practically groaned and Loki couldn’t have been happier as he wrapped his hand around the man’s cock, stroking slowly. Clint moaned loudly. “Fuck, Stark, you really trained this one well...”

“A result of much discipline,” came Daddy’s reply, making Loki shiver at the memory of all the times Daddy had spanked or skullfucked him for being bad. He pumped Clint’s cock a bit faster, making him moan again.

“Can you suck cock, too?” Clint asked, eyes slightly hooded. Loki nodded eagerly. “Alright, on your knees then. You’re going to suck me.”

Loki slid from Clint’s lap and onto the floor, still pumping his cock. He leaned in, about to wrap his lips around the cock, then he looked up. “Can I touch myself, Sir?”

“No,” Clint and Tony growled in unison. “No,” Clint repeated, voice softer now. “There will be more time for that later, won’t there?”

Loki shivered and nodded, then wrapped his lips around Clint’s cock, sucking greedily.

“Fuck,” Clint gasped as Loki pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head and gather the precum. Loki sank down deeper, feeling the head of Clint’s cock press against the back of his throat, and sucked harder, moaning around him, loving this far more than he’d anticipated. “Shit, Stark, I don’t know how much longer I’ll last like this...”

Tony got the message right away and said, “Stop, Baby.” 

Loki whimpered around him but reluctantly pulled off of Clint’s cock, pouting as he looked up at his Daddy. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all!” Daddy quickly assured him. He stood and walked over,  crouching down to kiss Loki gently on the lips. “But we have so much fun planned for tonight, see? We want to move on to the next game.”

Loki’s expression immediately lightened. “Okay, Daddy! What are we gonna play next?”

“You know how I always tell you that you aren’t supposed to play on top of tables?” Daddy asked him cryptically, and Loki just nodded. “We’re gonna break that rule tonight, okay, Baby?”

Loki grinned at him. Daddy loved breaking rules, he knew that. “Should I get on the table, then?”

“On your hands an knees, Baby,” Tony instructed.

Loki followed his instructions eagerly, presenting himself for both of them on the coffee table. It was a low one, more a decoration and design piece put there by Pepper than an actual functioning piece of furniture, but the height was perfect for their purpose, putting Loki at the perfect level to be fucked from both ends. 

Clint rose from his chair as soon as Loki was in position, walking around behind him to trail his hands over his ass. Loki shivered, looking back at him to see what the man was doing, but his face was immediately turned back to look up at his Daddy.

“No, Baby,” he said. “You look at me, alright?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, though he couldn’t keep the tremor out of his voice. He felt suddenly exposed and scared, and Daddy had told him enough times not to hide that, so he looked up at him, biting his lip uncertainly.

“Are you okay, Baby?” Tony asked, his voice a bit too seriously for the setting.

“I...I don’t know,” Loki whispered.

Tony didn’t even hesitate, saying, “Wonderland, Loki.” Clint immediately backed away, and Loki figured that Tony had sat him down before this had all started, explaining to him what was what, including their safe word. Loki took a deep breath looking down, and Tony sank to his knees in front of him, placing his hands on Loki’s cheeks and making him look up at him. “We don’t have to do this, Lo. Not if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to,” he insisted. “I’m just...a bit overwhelmed.”

“We don’t continue until you say,” Tony told him. “You’re in control.”

Loki nodded, looking at him gratefully. “K-Kiss me?”

Tony smiled and pressed a deep, loving kiss to Loki’s lips. Loki kissed him back for a long moment, then pulled back and nodded, sighing. “I’m ready.”

And like that, they were back. Tony smiled and stood, saying, “Alright, Baby. Are you going to be good for us?” Loki nodded eagerly, looking up at his Daddy lovingly. “Clint’s going to fuck you nice and hard. I want you to be a good boy for him. If you do that, I may even give you my cock.” 

Loki gasped excitedly. “Oh, please, Daddy! I want your cock so bad...”

“Then be a good boy for Clint, alright?”

Loki nodded and Tony looked at Clint, giving him a short nod.

And then there were hands on Loki’s ass again, rubbing his cheeks reverently before settling on his hips, gripping them. Loki’s breath caught in anticipation. He knew what was coming, and oh, he wanted it so badly.  He bit his lip and closed his eyes just as he felt the blunt head of a cock pressed against his entrance. He could feel the lube dripping off of it, it was so slick. Loki barely had any time to prepare before it was sheathed inside him, hot and thick and filling him up so fucking much. He moaned loudly, clenching around Clint instinctively, making the man growl in response. “D-Daddy,” Loki whimpered. 

Tony stroked Loki’s hair. “You’re so good, Baby. Are you okay?”

“S-So big,” Loki moaned. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked again, voice a bit harder, the voice he used when giving orders. He was demanding and answer and Loki nodded, his eyes still squeezed shut.

“Ugh, fuck, _move_ ,” Loki begged, knowing that he’d most likely be punished for that sometime later, but he didn’t care, because then Clint’s cock was pounding in and out of him and all thought was lost because _oh_ , this was what he _lived_ for. Clint was so thick, and he felt like he was about to be torn open by the shear force of his thrusts, and yet he wanted more. Wanted to rear back and meet each thrust with his own, to fuck himself on that perfect cock, take it so deep that he felt it in his throat. “Daddy!” he cried out. “Daddy, please!”

Tony didn’t need any more prompting. He slid his hands into Loki’s hair, holding his head steady. Loki didn’t even need to be told to open his mouth, it fell open automatically, desperate for what was to come.

Tony’s cock slid easily into Loki’s mouth and Loki moaned wantonly around it, then sucked desperately as Tony built up a fast pace, fucking into Loki’s mouth and doing his best to match Clint’s pace.

Loki was quickly coming undone, that much was evident. He was whimpering and moaning around Tony as he sucked him with everything he had, and his entire body was trembling.

“Tony,” Clint moaned. “I-I’m so close.”

“He comes first,” Tony growled, leaving no room for argument.

Loki mewled when Clint reached down and started jacking his cock, but he resisted, because Daddy hadn’t said yet, Daddy hadn’t given him permission-

Tony realized what Loki was waiting for, recognizing the way he tensed and whimpered, and stroked his back. “Alright, Baby, come for Daddy.”

Loki _screamed_ around Tony’s cock as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He nearly collapsed, but somehow, Clint and Tony’s hands on him kept him steady as they both followed soon after, Clint flooding his ass with come while Tony spilled into his mouth. Loki tried to drink it all down, but he was so out of it now, most of it spilled out onto his chin. Both men pulled out slowly, and Loki swayed dileriously, falling into the arms of Tony, who grinned and kissed the top of his head while wiping the come from his chin. 

“Tony,” Loki murmured, voice a bit hoarse, but he looked up at Tony with nothing but love.

“Hey, there, Lo,” Tony murmured, holding him gently and allowed Loki to lean on him for support as his entire body went boneless. “You alright?”

“Mmm, want to sleep,” he said, turning into Tony’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Tony looked up at Clint, who easily got the message, nodding to them both in thanks and making his way out as quietly as he could.

Tony watched Clint leave, then returned all of his attention to his lover. “I’ll carry you to bed, then. You can sleep all you want.”

The slightest of sleepy smiles touched Loki’s lips as he was lifted. “...Tony?”

“Yeah, Lo?” Tony was taking them both to their bedroom, pushing the door open with his shoulder in order to disturb Loki as little as possible. His head was lolling, leaning against Tony’s shoulder, and Tony knew him well enough to know that he was struggling to remain conscious. He often got like this after their sessions, suddenly so exhausted that he’d sleep for twelve hours without stirring once.

“I love you,” he murmured as he was placed in bed and Tony pulled the covers up over him.

Tony slid in beside him and pulled him close. “I love you, too, babe.”

But he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and appreciated, here or on [tumblr!](http://tonystarksnipples.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
